Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a random outcome generator for games. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a random indicia generator using a rotating dial.
Related Art
Games, particularly board games, typically involve a variety of game pieces and gameplay mechanics. Many of these games, even those requiring strategy, involve elements of chance. The elements of chance in games can come from cards, dice, spinners, etc.
What would be desirable, but has not yet been developed, is a random outcome generator for games. More specifically, what would be desirable is a random outcome generator that uses a dial and/or to which a figure could be attached and used as a game piece.